Reflectors for concentrating radiofrequency (RF) radiation are employed in a variety of antennas installed in spacecraft or mounted on the ground. Reflectors for concentrating solar radiation are employed as solar energy collectors in systems for converting solar energy into electrical energy.
Satellite and communications technologies often require that space-based devices and other high technology machinery be lightweight yet durable to withstand the effects of the space environment. Such devices, however, must also be practically devised to be launched from earth in a small package and deployed in space autonomously.